


Fireworks

by Ambrose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio, Tybalt and Mercutio go to watch fireworks all together for the first time... and Benvolio discovers something he never would have guessed.</p>
<p>written for the prompt "Bentycutio + Fireworks" by marloweandchill on tumblr (cross-posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nodeadhotspurjokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodeadhotspurjokes/gifts).



Benvolio had always thought he knew Tybalt. That he understood a lot about him, and that he could guess the rest. But when they started seeing each other more seriously, trying to build a shaky, indescribable relationship together with Mercutio, Benvolio realised there were so many things he did not expect, indeed never could have imagined, from Tybalt.

Like when they went on a romantic holiday in Venice during the carnival, and he found out that Tybalt hated fireworks. And of course, Mercutio had to take advantage of it, and so spent the whole evening saying how amazing fireworks were, and lighting firecrackers as close to them as he dared. No amount of glaring from either Tybalt of Benvolio could stop him. 

That is, until a jolt gave Tybalt away and Mercutio noticed that he was really scared. After that, Mercutio was one annoying blorb stuck to Tybalt, begging him to forgive him in the most obnoxious tone, like the drama queen he was. Which had the valuable side effect, Benvolio noticed, of distracting Tybalt from the firecrackers that still went off around them well after the fireworks and on their way to the car. Indeed Tybalt was too busy trying to glare at his boyfriend while repressing a smile, that he had no thought to spare to anything else around him. Not even Benvolio, who was at liberty to gaze lovingly at his two adorable boyfriends without them grumbling, as Tybalt was wont to do, or making a joke of it, as Mercutio would when he tried to pretend he didn’t love them as much. If going to see the fireworks had been a disaster, at least something good came out of it!


End file.
